


Reunion

by brunettesplzyes



Series: Chemistry [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe POV, Ashe wears the strap ofc, Drug Use, F/F, Flirting, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Ouihaw, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes
Summary: Ashe made Widowmaker some bedroom promises if they were to ever see each other again. Today is that day.Ashe POV





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see some strap!Ashe. I need more of that in my life
> 
> Oh and Ashe’s gang call her “Sir” because I see a lot of similarities between Ashe and Olivier Armstrong from FMAB 
> 
> I totally picture Ashe making her men call her ‘Sir’ lol

The sun is finally setting over the Deadlock hideout and I’m fucking glad I don’t have to deal with that heat anymore. It’s been a tough day. We almost lost a fight against a rival gang and we used up a fuck ton of ammo. I let out a groan as I see one of my men running towards me from the security gate of our hideout. 

_ What now _ ? 

“Sir! I just wanted to let you know we lost power for 35 seconds while you were gone! We lost security footage and the generators were down too.” Travis says. 

“Generators went down too?” I ask. 

That’s strange… 

“Yes sir!” Travis confirms. 

“Very well. You’re dismissed. Thank you.” I say. 

Of all my time living here at our hideout, I have never once had to deal with our generators losing power. Something is going on here… 

“B.O.B, follow me. Let’s check out what’s going on with the generators. Men, y’all are good. Thanks for the help today. Go relax and have some down time. I’ll join ya later.” I say with a wave of my hand. 

“See ya boss.” Some of the guys say and I nod them off. 

This is something B.O.B and I can handle ourselves.

Just as I’m about to head down to the basement, I hear what sounds almost sounds like a gunshot above me. I draw my gun just in case. Red glowing eyes appear from above and I almost shoot, but B.O.B puts an arm out to stop me. 

I realise that the red glowing eyes belong to a visor. A very beautiful woman descends from the ceiling on a rope attached to some type of grappling hook. I guess that was the ‘gunshot’ noise I heard. 

“_Salut_.” A very familiar, husky voice says. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Amélie, is that really you?” I ask. 

I never thought we would meet again. 

“Oui.” Amélie answers, removing her visor and smiling that perfect teeth and dimple combo. 

“Not that I ain’t glad to see you, but what are you doing here? How did you- _hey_, was it you that caused our power outage?” I ask, holding out my arm to help her down. 

Amélie unwraps the rope from around her leg and does a flip to stand properly on her feet. I get a look at what she’s wearing and  _ god damn _ I don’t think I’ve ever seen a sexier sight. I bite my bottom lip and Amélie notices that I’m basically eye fucking her right now. 

“Enjoying the view? I told you you’d like my work suit.” Amélie says with a small laugh. “Yes, I caused the power outage. You going to  _ punish me _ ? It’s the only way I could get in without being detected.” 

Amélie knows I can’t stay mad at such a pretty face and saunters her way closer to me. She has an eyebrow raised and she’s flirting with me. I know exactly what she wants. 

I still can’t believe she’s here. I just want to touch her but I know it’s not wise to do that in public. It’s best if we hurry and go inside. 

“C’mon, let’s get inside. You can tell me how you escaped Talon and everything on the way. They ain’t following you, right?” I ask.

“Non. They think I’m dead. My chip is gone, see?” Amélie says pointing to a tiny, deep cut on the back of her neck. “They cannot track me anymore. Sombra made sure of it.” 

“Sombra helped you escape then, huh? I owe her.” I admit. 

“Oui. I do too. She said she will try and make contact when it’s safe.” Amélie explains. 

“So you made it out of Talon safe and sound, correct? Are you okay being here? It’s not much... but I like it.” I shrug, hoping Amélie doesn’t think less of me because our hideout hardly compares to the extravagance that is Talon. 

“I think I will be  _ very _ happy here.” Amélie says, giving me the hottest look. I can only describe it as ‘bedroom eyes.’ 

Shit. 

Just the way she Amélie at me turns me on. I still can’t believe this is real. 

“B.O.B, cancel all my appointments for the next few days, would ya? Amélie and I have some catching up to do.” I say, holding the door open for her. 

The walk to my bedroom feels like the longest walk of my life. I want nothing more than to push Amélie and have my way with her, but I’m not going to try anything til we get to the privacy of my room. I can tell Amélie feels the same way, with the flirty eyes and walking barely an inch behind me. Not being able to touch her right now is killing me. Why did I design our hideout to be so damn big? 

“I was always hoping I’d get to fuck you again.” I admit as soon as we’re behind closed doors.

“I was always hoping I’d get to return the favor.” Amélie teases, pushing me against the wall with a hand on my throat. 

_ Shit _ . 

She remembered I’m into that. 

Amélie looks me up and down, again with a raised eyebrow before leaning in to kiss me. I gladly accept and pull her as close as possible. Amélie moans into the kiss and I have to hold one back myself. I’ve never hooked up with the same woman twice, but I don’t think I could live without kissing Amélie again. 

These last few months have dragged and none of my recent hook ups have been the same. I had to get high just so I didn’t compare any of them to Amélie. 

I ain’t gonna tell her this she has been my favorite fuck of all time. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her which isn’t me at all. I don’t do feelings but there’s something different with Amélie. I don’t know what it is, but I like it. 

“How do you wear that outfit in the hot sun all day?” Amélie asks, slightly out of breath as she runs her hands down my chest. 

“Well us white folk need protection from the sun here. I ain’t too sure about what you blue folk do, but this outfit here keeps me from getting burnt. What color do you even turn if you burn? Purple?” I tease, palming her perfectly round butt. It feels  _ amazing _ in her skin tight bodysuit.

“I don’t burn.” Amélie whispers, holding back a moan. 

“Lucky you.” I say, pulling her in for another kiss. 

God, I think I could kiss this woman forever. There’s no feeling to describe kissing someone with such a cool body temperature. It’s almost like it’s more refreshing or something. All I know is I don’t ever want this to end. 

I guide Amélie towards my bed and push her onto it. As she lays down, I pin her arms over her head and straddle her. 

“What do you want me to do to you today?” I ask. 

“Can you remember those promises you made me all those months ago?” Amélie replies. 

“I was hoping you didn’t forget that.” I smirk.

I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I met Amélie and honestly I wasn’t sure if it was ever going to happen. It almost doesn’t feel real having her here in my bed, wearing the sexiest outfit I’ve ever seen. 

“How could I? It’s the only thing that got me through these last few months.” Amélie says with a look so sincere that it gives me butterflies. 

How is it possible for her to be so fucking beautiful? 

“What do you say we spice things up a bit?” I ask, pulling a baggie of coke from a pocket on the inside of my leather jacket. 

Amélie gasps, pushing me off of her and takes the baggie from my hands. I lie down next to her and bite my bottom lip at the moan she makes as she smells the coke. 

“You have the good shit.” Amélie says. 

“Only the best for the Deadlock Gang” I admit, stroking the side of her face. 

“Set it up.” Amélie commands and I roll my eyes. 

“Alright, bossy.” I tease. 

I don’t want to get off of my bed with Amélie, even though I know soon enough we'll be back in it. I was getting so excited by the thought of fucking her, that I forgot we were supposed to do this coked up in the first place. It enhances everything and I can’t wait to see how Amélie reacts. She’s loud enough as it is sober and I’ve been wondering what she’s like when she’s on a high. 

“Come here then.” I say, leading Amélie to my work desk.

I sit down in the chair and pull out my credit card exclusively used for cutting coke. I split it up into two lines. As I’m about to lean forward to do my line. Amélie joins me on the chair, straddling me. She tilts my chin back and she kisses me hard. 

“Thank you.” Amélie says before licking her finger and dipping it in the line I just prepared. 

Amélie rubs the coke into her gums without breaking eye contact and I genuinely forgot that this is how some people do coke. I’ve not seen anyone do it like this in a long ass time. She leans in to kiss me again and I gladly accept, causing her to moan slightly when I brush my tongue against hers. Amélie takes my hand, grabbing my finger and wetting it with her mouth. It’s my turn to moan as she sucks my finger with a raised eyebrow, flirting. 

Amélie removes my finger from her mouth and dips it in my line of coke. I get the picture and hell, I guess I’ll try it her way. I rub the coke into my gums and it feels kinda weird but I think I like it. I pull Amélie into another kiss, this time deeper and harder than before. I drag my hand down her back, squeezing her ass and Amélie bucks her hips into me. 

“Fuck. I want you.” Amélie says forehead against mine, rocking her hips slightly. 

“My room is soundproof, you know? You can be as loud as you want. No one will hear us.” I say, peppering kisses up and down her jawline. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Amélie moans. 

“When I fucked you in that meeting room, were you trying to hold back or are you always that loud?” I ask. 

Amélie gasps as I move my hands down her thighs. It takes her a moment to think before she can reply. 

“I tried to hold back and couldn’t. You made me feel too good.” Amélie says. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” I say, grazing my lips against hers. 

Pushing us away from my desk, I pick Amélie up by the thighs and carry her to the cabinet where I keep all of my sex toys. However, Amélie has her eye on something else.

“You actually have a pole in your room?” Amélie asks, jumping out of my arms. 

“Yeah, I used to exercise on it when I was younger. Now it’s just used by-” I decide it’s probably best not to mention the fact that I get private dances from various women. I feel like it might make things awkward. 

“ _ By _ ?” Amélie smirks and I know she’s onto me. 

“Lets just go with  _ ‘others’ _ and leave it at that.” I reply. “Do you know how to pole dance?” 

“Of course. It’s easy. Want to see?” Amélie asks and God damn there’s  _ nothing _ more in the world that I'd like to see. 

“Absolutely.” I whisper.

“Sit down.” Amélie commands and I hold back on calling her bossy again. 

I sit down as told and Amélie hops up on the pole with ease. Straight away Amélie lifts her left leg into a split and I have to hold back a moan. She really  _ is _ flexible. I knew Amélie was a dancer, but I never realised how good she must have been. 

Amélie smirks as she makes eye contact with me. She knows she’s turning me on. I wish I could hide it better, but with her spinning around and stretching her legs like that, I can barely handle it. I bite my lip to stop myself from making any noises. Amélie knows what I’m doing and ups her game. 

Not only is Amélie flexible, she is also incredibly strong. She flips her body upside down, using solely her arms to hold her body weight as she spins around with her legs in a perfect V shape. It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I have to cross my legs because I feel that throbbing in my panties. 

Amélie drops into a handstand but her arms never touch the ground. Only one of her legs is wrapped around the pole as she looks over at me and winks and I can’t handle it anymore. 

“C’mere darlin’” I whisper. 

Amélie does a slow backflip to get herself back on her feet. She saunters her way over to me and sits on my lap. 

“How was that?” Amélie asks. 

“The hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” I answer, peppering kisses down her neck. 

I kiss a trail down the front of her body suit. Her outfit is convenient because of how open it is. Being able to see her boobs like this is definitely something I could get used to. Amélie gasps in pleasure as I lick in between her boobs and suck on her collarbone. I put a hand on the back of her head and I’m reminded of something I’ve wanted to see for a while now. 

“Do you trust me?” I ask, pulling out my pocket knife.

Amélie glances at my knife for a half second before nodding her head and leaning in. 

“Yes, I trust you.” Amélie says. 

“Good answer.” I say, pulling her in for a kiss. 

I use my knife to cut off her hair tie. Amélie’s hair cascades around her face and I can’t help but pull away and gasp at her beauty. She was already beautiful with her hair in a high ponytail, but with her long silky hair down and framing her face… she is just breathtakingly gorgeous. 

“You could have just asked me to take it down.” Amélie giggles. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” I tease. 

“Speaking of fun, what were you going to show me in that cabinet over there?” Amélie asks. 

“Just some toys. A whip or two, maybe.” I say. 

“Show me.” Amélie says excitedly, sliding off my lap and grabbing my hand. 

Amélie drags me to my cabinet and nudges me to open it. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” I ask. 

“Don’t doubt what I can handle.” Amélie says. 

“If you say so darlin’.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. 

I open up the cabinet and Amélie reaches forward to browse through my collection of whips, paddles and canes. Honestly I’d like to leave marks from my paddle that has X and O imprints on it. Seeing them show up on a woman’s skin is super attractive to me. However, Amélie reaches forward and picks up a bamboo cane. 

“This one I like.” Amélie says. 

“You sure? That’s kind of inten-“ 

The glare I receive in response stops me in my tracks. 

“Okay okay, that works. Now I’m gonna suggest the next part because I feel like I might know a  _ little _ more about strap sex than you. No offence.” I say, putting my hands up in defence. Amélie just rolls her eyes. I take her silence as a win. 

“Most of the time, girls get all excited about being fucked by a big dick, but if it’s been a while since you’ve had any ‘phallic’ action, that’s not gonna be any fun. It’s just gonna hurt em’, and not in a good way. So it’s better to start off smaller.” I say. 

“Are you assuming I haven’t had any ‘phallic’ action lately?” Amélie asks with a small smile. 

“Well have you? We can go bigger if you want, I’m just trying to make this better for you, sweet heart.” I say. 

“Non... No one since you actually. I knew it wouldn’t be the same.” Amélie admits and I swear if could show color, she’s be blushing right now. 

“Well that’s okay too. I’m going to make it just as fun this time, I promise.” I say. 

“I don’t doubt that. You really seem to know your shit. It’s a turn on, honestly.” Amélie says. “I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do to me.” 

“I’ll pick the dildo that I think you’ll enjoy best. And I’m definitely going to let you try out one of my vibrators. Getting fucked by a dick whilst having stimulation from a vibrator feels out of this world. I’m going to make you cum  _ so _ hard.” I tease. 

“Show me.” Amélie says, dragging me to my bed. 

“Oh I will, darlin’. First, we need a safe word. If I hurt you at all or you feel uncomfortable please tell me. I like being rough as much as the next gal but I will feel really guilty if you’re not enjoying yourself. What do you want the safe word to be?” I ask as Amélie straddles me on my bed. 

“Hmm, let me think.” Amélie says, drumming her fingers against my throat. “Américain ignorant?” 

I know she’s trying to get a rise from me but I’ll be damned if I take the bait. 

“That’s a whole phrase darlin’. I was thinking something smaller… something easier to get out if things get too much.” I say, dragging my hands up and down her thighs. 

Amélie holds back a moan by biting her lip, but she can’t help rocking against my hips. She’s horny and I know it. 

“Something like baguette, frog legs or snails.” I suggest, causing Amélie to smack me lightly on the shoulder. 

“Don’t ruin them mood.” Amélie says, but she’s still smiling and showing off those perfect dimples. 

“Kidding, darlin’, just kidding. How about a simple color, like-“ 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Amélie laughs and it’s a beautiful sound. “If you say blue I might choke you and not in a way you will like.” 

“I was actually going to suggest orange cuz it’s the same in French, but I think I like your idea better.” I tease. 

“You’re such a little shit… But God you turn me on.” Amélie says. 

Amélie yanks at the collar of my jacket and I take the hint. She wants me to take it off and I gladly oblige, throwing it to the other side of the bed. A cool thumb traces over my lips and Amélie leans in to kiss me. 

“Tie my hands with this later. No handcuffs. Orange.” Amélie says as she takes off my tie. 

“Noted, beautiful. No handcuffs.” I say, kissing her wrists. 

I pause slightly as I’m pretty sure I feel a scar on her wrist and it makes me wonder if some of the terrible things Talon did to her involved handcuffs. I feel sick at the idea of her being tortured and Amélie can tell I’m lost in thought. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Amélie says. “We are here right now. Stop thinking.” 

So she knows I felt her scars. She knows where my mind is going. I don’t want her to think about any of that while she’s here with me. I’m going to distract her from those thoughts as much as she’s going to distract me. 

“Okay sweetheart.” I say. 

Amélie starts unbuttoning my shirt and drags her cool hands down my chest. I can’t help but let out a small moan and Amélie grins in victory. She starts kissing a trail down my neck and reaches behind my back to unclasp my bra. 

“Piercings?” Amélie gasps as she traces her fingers over my nipples. 

“Of course.” I moan. “Can’t lead a gang without some crazy piercings” 

“Do you have any more?” Amélie whispers looking down at my hips. 

“Not where  _ you’re _ thinking of.” I say. “Used to have my bellybutton pierced but I got fed up of girls getting their hair stuck in it when I was fucking em’ from behind. Hurt like a bitch when it snagged. Total mood killer.” 

“I bet. Now less about your whores and more about us, S'il vous plaît.” Amélie says with a deadly smile. 

I know there’s no point in saying anything else so I slide a hand up Amélie’s bodysuit and start pulling it down. She gladly helps and shimmies out of it. I can tell she’s been wanting me to take it off her for a while. Amélie practically jumps back on me, in nothing but a black lacy thong. 

“No stockings today?” I tease. 

“No room.” Amélie answers simply, kissing me hard. 

Running a hand through Amélie’s hair, I pull her as close as possible again. I need that contact from her and I need it now. I just want to slip my fingers beneath that thong of hers but I know I should drag this out and make her wait. 

Amélie moans as my tongue grazes against hers. I love how much noise she is making  _ just _ from my kisses. I slide my hands down her back and squeeze her ass. God, it’s so plump and tight that it’s not fair. Amélie let’s out a whine - her first high pitched one of the night and tries to drag my hand forwards. 

“Just touch me.” Amélie begs. 

Fuck making her wait. 

Amélie’s been waiting months for this. She’s probably wet as fuck right now anyway. 

“Okay.” I say, rolling Amélie to the side so that I can get better access. 

Our lips never break contact and if I could die from kissing too much that would be a great way to go. However I need to breathe if I want this to continue, so I pull away from Amélie’s mouth and kiss her neck instead. I nip hard at her collar bone, soothing it with my tongue and Amélie’s hips thrash into mine. 

Amélie’s nails scrape the back of my head as she pulls me into her neck. Another high pitched cry escapes as I start kissing a trail down her chest. I run my lips over one nipple and drag my fingers over the other and Amélie starts cussing in French. 

“ _ God _ .” Amélie whines. 

“Nope. Just Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe.” I tease causing her to laugh. 

“Such a fancy, elegant, rich girl name. Not you at all.” Amélie says. 

“S’why I go by Ashe, darlin’.” I reply, giving her a sharp nip for her sassy comment. 

“Ashe is better. More you.” Amélie says. 

“ _ Oui, Oui _ .” I say in what I think sounds like a pretty good impression of Amélie. 

“I do  _ not _ sound like that. You make me sound like a boy.” Amélie argues. 

“You kinda do babe. Like a teenage boy before his voice breaks.” I say, trying not to laugh. 

“Bitch…Take that back.” Amélie says, snaking a hand around my neck. 

“I never said it was a bad thing, darlin’. You have a very husky voice. It’s sexy. I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” I admit. 

“You think my teenage boy voice is sexy? Kinda creepy don’t you think?” Amélie says, now it’s her turn to tease. 

“Now you know that’s not what I meant, beautiful. I’m just playing with you.” I say, continuing kisses down her torso. 

Amélie removed the hand from my neck and threads it through my hair instead. 

“I need you to _really_ play with me.” Amélie says, with the tiniest pout that I _know_ she’s trying to make me feel guilty over. 

I try not to give in to her guilt tactics and I fail miserably. I take the hint and start kissing her hip bones, leaving the occasional nip. Amélie throws her head back in pleasure. I place kisses over the top of her thong and I can already feel how wet she is. 

Amélie already knows how to work me… I have a feeling I’m going to be wrapped around her little finger and I don’t even care. I don’t care if she walks all over me. I just want to please her until she can’t take it anymore. I start kissing a trail down her thighs and she whines happily as she realises what’s about to happen. 

“Alphabet technique?” Amélie asks. 

“Always.” I whisper, peeling away her thong. 

“I’ll last til Z.” Amélie says sarcastically.

“We both know that ain’t gonna happen darlin’. You’ll cum quicker than last time cause you’ve been waiting so long.” I say. 

“Never.” Amélie says and I start to wonder if she saying this just so I fuck her faster. 

“We’ll see.” I say, continuing kisses down her thighs. 

I take one last peek at Amélie before kissing back up her thighs. She’s covered in lipstick marks from her mouth to her knees. I marked her pretty good. I smirk against her inner thigh as Amélie watches me through half lidded eyes. 

I pull Amélie’s hips close and delve into wet heat. Amélie let’s out that shriek of pleasure I’ve been longing to hear and I cross my legs at the sound. I flick my tongue as deep as I can before circling her clit. 

A...B..C...D...E...F...G 

Amélie is already digging her nails into the back of my head, her hips rocking against my face. I can feel her wetness on my chin, it’s a total turn on. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Amélie cries out. “Your mouth is so warm… that’s why I come so quick.” 

I guess that does explain why Amélie doesn’t last as long as most chicks. With a cooler body temperature, it makes sense that my mouth feels hotter and more pleasurable for her. If anything, it’s a huge plus that I can get her off so quickly. 

I dip my tongue inside her again and I think she’s ready for more. 

“Want me to use my fingers too, darlin’?” I ask, sucking her thigh. 

“ _ Oui, dépêche to _ i.” Amélie scolds and I don’t think I like being told to  _ hurry up _ . 

“So rude.” I tease, placing soft kisses on her clit.

“Not rude, just-“ Amélie is cut off as I shove my fingers inside of her and suck harder on her clit. 

Amélie let’s out another delicious scream of pleasure, throwing her arm over her eyes. I smirk as I continue my alphabet technique. 

H...I...J...K

I’m pretty sure Amélie is close already. She’s started cussing in both French and English and from what I remember, it’s a pretty tell tale sign that she’s close. I thrust harder against her g-spot whilst picking up the pace with my tongue. 

L...M...N...O

I barely finish the letter O before Amélie clenches around my fingers, pulling me as close as possible. Her hips are still raised as I flick small shapes against her as she rides out her orgasm. I hope I can make her cum twice in a row like last time so I delve back into her slit, thrusting my tongue as deep as I can go. 

“Oh god… fuck!” Amélie screams as she rides through her second orgasm. 

I plan on keeping it up but Amélie pushes me away. 

“Fuck me with your strap.” Amélie commands, slightly out of breath. 

“Hmm… I don’t know about that. Where are your manners?” I ask, picking up her cane she chose earlier. 

“Fuck manners. I need you to fuck me now.” Amélie whines. 

“I don’t think I like your tone.” I say, slowly dragging the cane up and down her thigh. 

“I don’t think I like you dragging this out. Now fuck me...please.” Amélie adds as an afterthought. 

“I think you forget who is in charge here.” I say, spanking her thigh with the cane. She lets out a shriek of pain mixed with pleasure. It’s just as sexy as the scream she makes when she comes. 

“You might be able to charm me with that beautiful face of yours, but I’m still in control here.” I say, knowing that it’s partly a lie. I would bend over backwards for this woman and she knows it. 

Amélie says nothing, she just raises an eyebrow as she watches me slide off the bed. I walk into my closet and grab my favorite sports bra. 

“What are you doing?” Amélie asks. 

“Putting a bra on.” I say. 

“Why? I like you without one. Your piercings turn me on.” Amélie says, eyeing me up and down. 

“Cause when you  _ actually _ have boobs, strenuous activities like fucking a girl with a strap can be painful without proper support.” I tease.

“Bitch, fuck you. I have boobs too.” Amélie laughs, showing those perfect dimples.

“Not as good as mine though.” I joke and Amélie looks scandalised. 

“Babe, I’m kidding. Your boobs are totally fine. I can’t wait to touch them again. But first…” I get somewhat distracted as I slip on my harness. “First, I need you to turn around so I can leave my mark on you.” 

Amélie shows a small grin, happy to oblige. I grab my eyeliner and lipstick, reapplying a coat of blood red to my lips. I take the eyeliner and write  _ ‘Property of A.S.H.E _ ’ on Amélie’s ass, with my trademark kiss mark to seal the deal. 

“What did you write?” Amélie asks. 

“Oh nothin’. Just drew a giant dick is all.” I say, trying not to laugh. 

“No you didn’t.” Amélie says, trying to turn around to get a better look. 

“_Ah, ah_!” I tut, spanking her on the ass with the cane. Amélie let’s out another moan of pain mixed with pleasure. “Don’t go and mess that up now, darlin. I worked hard on that.” 

I walk over to my toy cabinet and look through them, debating which one would be best to use on Amélie. I already know I’m not going too big, so one of my average, 6 incher should do it. But which color? So much choice… 

It takes me a minute before I settle on purple. It’s one of my favorites. I also decide to grab my vibrater that can sit on my finger tip. It’s good for fucking girls from behind. 

“Why do you need lube? I’m fucking soaked.” Amélie asks and I didn’t realise she was watching me. 

“Because lube lasts longer and it will make everything go smoother. Is that okay, beautiful?” I ask. 

“Whatever you think is best works for me.” Amélie says, smirking at me with her flirty eyes. 

“Get ready then.” I warn. “And remember, warn me if I’m hurting you.” 

I attach the dildo to the harness and I hear Amélie let out a hum of approval. 

“I thought you’d be bigger than that.” Amélie teases. 

I whip her ass with the cane again before speaking. 

“I’m a grower not a shower. Besides, this is the smallest one I have, so why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” I suggest, walking up to her and lining the dildo at her mouth. 

“You want me to suck your fake dick?” Amélie asks. 

“Yeah.” I shrug. “If it’s as small as you say, then you shouldn't have a problem taking it all, right?” 

“It’s not like you can feel it.” Amélie argues even though we both know where she’s going to end up. 

“It’s the principle… plus, I want to see you regret talking shit about this so called small dick.” I say.

Amélie glares at me but leans forward and grabs the dildo with her hand. She lightly peppers kisses up the shaft before taking the tip into her mouth. 

She raises her eyebrow cockily as she slowly sinks her mouth further and further down the dildo. Amélie has a steady pace, up until she’s about an inch away from the bottom of the shaft. She pulls up to breathe, frustrated she couldn’t do it in one go. 

I smirk at her as she catches her breath. Amélie glares again as she tries a second time. Her mouth sinks lower and lower until again, she gets stuck at the same spot.

“Not so small now, huh?” I tease in a sing songy voice.

Amélie says nothing. Man, if looks could kill. 

“Want me to help you out?” I say, moving my hips forward a fraction of an inch. 

Amélie coughs, pushing herself away and slaps me on the thigh. 

“You are a brat, you know that?” Amélie says. 

I expect her to be angry with me, but if anything she looks more turned on than before. 

“Use your lube and get on with it. I  _ need _ you.” Amélie whines. 

“Alright, alright.” I say with an eye roll. Always so bossy. “Here. You lube me up.” 

Amélie knows not to bother with another smart comment. She pours some lube in her hand and gently strokes the dildo as if it were real. I let out a hum of approval and Amélie leans forward to pepper kisses up and down my jawline. Amélie wraps her arms around my neck, dragging me towards my bed. As soon as her feet hit my bed, she wraps her legs around my waist, trying to speed things up. 

After I’m confident I’m lubed up enough, I drag the head of the dick up and down Amélie’s slit. She lets out a hiss of pleasure and it encourages me to keep going. I move the head to her opening and thrust my hips slightly. Amélie wraps her legs around my hips even tighter, pulling me further into her.

I didn’t realise how strong her legs were and I have absolutely no power against the strength of her thighs. I’m just over halfway in when Amélie pauses and I can tell she’s in pain. I stay completely still as she collects her thoughts and prepares herself. 

Amélie’s arms are wrapped tightly around my neck so I leave gentle kisses along her jawline in an attempt to calm her down. 

“Go ahead.” Amélie whispers, leaning her head back so I can kiss her neck. 

I follow through with her wishes and push my hips forward all the way. Amélie wraps her legs even tighter around my hips and I’m unable to move again. I try to distract her by leaving a dark hickey on her collarbone. It works. Amélie moans, leaning further back for more access and loosens her grip around my waist. I pull away slowly and this time I’m able to go all the way through with one thrust. 

Amélie may have loosened her grip with her thighs, but her nails are still digging into the back of my neck. I snake my hand down her body and turn on my vibrator. Amélie’s body jolts in surprise and her nails loosen around my neck and she starts grinding her hips instead. 

“What is  _ that _ ?” Amélie mewls. 

“It’s called a finger vibe. Was gonna wait and use it for when I’m fucking you from behind but I thought you could do with it now.” I explain, rubbing small circles around her clit. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Amélie cries out. “Just take me from behind. I can handle it.” 

“If you’re sure.” I say, biting my lip as I try not to make any noise at the sight of Amélie bending over for me. 

I look around for my tie from earlier and smile when I find it on the floor. I grab Amélie’s hands and rest them on her back, before tying them up. I worry slightly about going too far, but after all, Amélie is the one who suggested using the tie, right?

I position myself behind Amélie and manage to get all the way in on my first thrust. I hear her let out a gasp of pleasure so I pick up the pace. Amélie’s hands are clenched in tight balls but otherwise I think she’s enjoying herself. 

“More.” Amélie begs. 

If you insist… 

I pull out, grabbing Amélie’s hips and slam hard. She lets out a scream of joy and it only inspires me to go faster. I time it so that every time I pull Amélie towards me, my hips slam into her with as much force as possible. I’m in perfect sync, making sure I get as deep into Amélie as I can. Amélie starts cussing in rapid french, screaming every time I hit a certain angle. 

In my younger days, I liked being roughed around by men so I know exactly which angles are best for making women cum. I’m gonna wait until Amélie is close before I use my vibrator again, and by the sounds of it, that shouldn’t take too long. I spank her ass  _ hard _ and I revel in the high pitched shriek she just made. 

God, Amélie makes the sexiest sounds, she’s the hottest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking. 

“Arch your back.” I pant. 

Amélie listens and straight away I can hear the difference the slight position change has made. She turns her head to look back at me and she looks so beautiful, it’s ridiculous. Her eyebrows are arched and her mouth is open slightly, letting out breathy gasps. 

“I’m close, Elizabeth.” Amélie says and my stomach erupts in butterflies hearing how she pronounces my first name. 

“ _ Fuck _ , okay.” I whisper and I see a hint of a smile on Amélie’s face. 

I switch on my vibrator and pick up the pace with my hips. I lean forward, placing kisses along the back of Amélie’s neck. 

Hearing the scream Amélie makes as I place the vibrator on her clit turns me on more than anything else that’s happened tonight. My thighs are soaked and I’m not sure if it’s from Amélie’s wetness, my own or even the lube. 

All I know is that I just want to give her the best orgasm of her life. And from the sound of it, she’s almost there. I’m so glad my bedroom is soundproof, otherwise my men would probably think I’m killing a chick in here. 

I’m fucking her as fast and as hard as I can go. I’m so glad I thought ahead and put a sports bra on, because I know my boobs would be aching at this pace without one. 

Amélie starts rocking her hips, practically humping the vibrator. I get what she wants so I apply more pressure, wiggling it slightly too. I can feel Amélie clenching around the dildo and she screams into my mattress as her two different types of orgasm hit her at once. 

I don’t even have to look at Amélie to know that this orgasm brought her to tears. I keep fucking her, vibrator still attached as she rides out her blended orgasm. I want to see how long she can last, but before I know it, Amélie’s hands break loose from my tie and she gently pushes my thighs away. 

“I don’t think I I can handle any more. Lay with me.” Amélie pants as she turns around and collapses on my bed. 

“Okay.” I agree, joining Amélie as she pats the bed where she wants me to lay. 

I take off the dildo, throwing it on the floor. We lay there in silence for a few minutes. Amélie rests her head on my chest, and I draw shapes on her back as she catches her breath. 

I’ve never been one to enjoy cuddling. Any time a girl would try and cuddle me after sex, I would just leave and go for a shower, hoping she was gone by the time I got back. But with Amélie, I don’t ever want her to leave my chest. I pull her closer and she rubs her nose along my neck, leaving tiny kisses. 

I could die right now and I don’t think I could die any happier. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me.” Amélie whispers, trailing a hand over my bra. “I know I’m not as good as you but I hope I can make you cum at least once.” 

Amélie starts kissing a trail down my stomach and I place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop. 

“You don’t have to return the favor. I know you must be tired.” I say. 

“I’m not. I want to. I’ve been thinking about how you must taste… the noises you might make...how it feels to be inside of you..” Amélie says, continuing her trail of kisses. 

“ _ Shit _ , really?” I ask. 

“Mmm Hmm.” Amélie whispers against me. 

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” I tease and Amélie nips at my hip bone. 

“I did some research, hoping one day I would meet you again.” Amélie admits. 

“That’s hot, darlin’.” I say. “Just warning you, I’m not as loud as you are. No one is.” 

Amélie rolls her eyes and reaches forward to unzip the front of my bra. I get the point and take it off. Amélie leans forward to touch my boobs and her cool hands make my nipples hard almost immediately. Smirking in triumph, Amélie kisses in between my boobs and strokes my sternum tattoo. 

“This is very beautiful. Like you.” Amélie says and I literally  _ giggle _ like a damn school girl. 

“Aww, thanks babe.” I say, stroking my hand up and down her arm. 

Amélie leans in to kiss me and I gladly accept. I’ve missed that contact. I thread my hands through her hair as she deepens the kiss. 

“You’re so fucking good at kissing.” Amélie whines. “So distracting.” 

“You’re not too bad yourself, darlin’.” I agree, dragging my hands down to her thighs. 

Amélie pushes my hands away, and crawls backwards on the bed. 

“If you keep touching me, I’m never going to be able to focus on  _ you _ .” Amélie explains. 

“That’s fine with me.” I shrug. “You’re so very touchable.” 

“Not fine with me. I want to fuck you. Take this off.” Amélie commands, pulling at the harness. 

I slide out of it and throw it on the floor, beside the dildo. I’ll clean them up and put them away later. Amélie slides her hands down my waist, trailing her fingers over my tattoos. 

“You distracted me too much earlier. I never noticed how many tattoos you have. So sexy. How many do you have?” Amélie asks, kissing my hips. 

“I lost count after 16.” I hum, enjoying Amelie's kisses

“I’ll count them for you later.” Amélie teases. “But right now, I have something more important to do.” 

Amélie tongues a trail down my thighs. I let out a small gasp of excitement and Amélie feeds off of it. She digs her nails into my thighs as she spreads them, leaving kisses on the inside. 

“I’ll make you cum before M.” Amélie teases. 

“Using my own technique against me? We will see about that.” I smile. 

It’s been awhile since a let another chick go down on me, so I’m hoping I can last. But with everything I’ve done to Amélie, I’m ready for that release. 

Amélie nips at my thigh, turning my attention back to her. She smirks as she hovers above my centre. Her gaze of pure want gives me butterflies again. I feel wet tongue against me and I can’t help but pull Amélie as close as possible. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” I whine. 

I can’t tell what letter she’s at, but damn is she good with that mouth of hers. She really  _ did _ do some research. Amélie’s mouth may be cooler than most, but a wet tongue is a wet tongue and I definitely like what she’s doing. 

I thread one hand through Amélie’s beautiful long hair. She trails her fingers down my arm and for a second I think she wants us to hold hands, but instead she steals my finger vibe. 

“Turn it on.” Amélie mumbles against me. 

“Shit, okay.” I whisper, barely able to speak. 

Amélie takes my finger vibe, still flicking letters on my clit. Is she about to fuck herself with my vibrator? Damn, that would be so hot. 

My questioning thoughts are answered as I feel intense vibrations on my clit. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” I cry out. 

I hear Amélie let out a small laugh of arrogance as she trails her hands up my thighs. 

“So  _ wet _ .” Amélie teases. “I can just slip my finger right in…” 

And that’s exactly what Amélie does. 

My back arches in pure ecstasy. Amélie has long fingers that hit me right where I need them to. She pulls the vibrator away for a second to suck hard on my clit.

I’m embarrassingly close and I feel like she only just got started. I look down at Amélie and she looks so smug. She knows I’m about to cum and is incredibly proud of herself. 

Amélie swirls her tongue around me a few more times, thrusting her fingers at speed and that’s all it takes for me to come loose. I let out a loud cry as my orgasm hits me. I’m not as loud as Amélie, but I’m loud enough. 

I’m still trying to catch my breath when Amélie speaks. 

“Want me to fuck you with your strap on?” Amélie asks, laying on my chest again. 

“No thanks, beautiful. I have to be in the right mood for that.” I explain. “If I ever have a really shitty day and I need someone to fuck the shit out of me, then I’ll let you wear a strap.” 

“Okay.” Amélie smiles. “I’m okay with letting you fuck me with it for the time being.” 

“What do you say we get showered up and some new bedding? I don’t know about you, but I hate sleeping in the wet spot.” I ask. 

“It’s your fault there’s a wet spot. I can’t control what you do to me.” Amélie says, kissing my neck. 

“It’s my fault, hmm?” I repeat. 

“Oui. All yours.” Amélie smiles, showing dimples. 

“Let’s take this argument to the shower and see who wins. I’ll have B.O.B get us some fresh bedding and clothes.” I say. 

“I must admit I am intrigued to see what kind of shower you have.” Amélie says as she pulls me off of the bed. “Lead the way, ma chérie.” 

* * *

“23.” Amélie says randomly as we lay in bed hours later, the coke finally wearing off. 

“What’s that darlin’?” I ask. 

“You have 23 tattoos. I counted. Twice. After you fucked me in the shower.” Amélie explains. 

“That does sound about right.” I agree. 

We settle into a comfortable silence. I gently scratch Amélie’s back as she drags her fingers up and down my forearm. In my whole life, I don’t think I’ve ever been more comfortable. Something with Amélie just feels so inexplicably right.. it doesn’t even feel real. 

“Hey… I meant to ask earlier. What letter did you get to when I came?” I ask. 

Amélie has a tiny scowl on her face as she answers. 

“I got to W. But I used lower case because I thought it would make you com quicker with all the circular letters in the lowercase alphabet. Next time I’m trying uppercase.” Amélie says. 

For a second I think about gloating or bragging about how I lasted much longer than her, but I guess now is not the right time. 

“Honestly I’m shocked you got that far. I definitely thought I came at like L or M. It happened really fast for me. Usually I last a lot longer so you did really good. I promise. I ain’t a liar.” I say. 

Amélie smiles, nuzzling into my neck. I pull her closer, into a tight hug and kiss the top of her head. 

“Sombra wanted me to warn you about my comedowns. My condition makes it harder for my body to process any drugs I take. So when I pass out, I  _ really _ pass out. Sombra said that one time I didn’t move for almost 12 hours. She thought I died.” Amélie says. 

“Thanks for the heads up. That definitely would have freaked me the fuck out if I didn’t know.” I say. 

I feel myself getting tired. I know my muscles are gonna ache tomorrow. I don’t think I’ve ever gone this hard on a chick. The good thing is that Amélie is totally worth it. 

“You sure I can sleep next to you? You’re not gonna try and kill me tonight are you?” I joke, causing Amélie to hit my arm. 

“You’re terrible. And you are ruining the mood.” Amélie says rolling her eyes. 

“I know, I know. But darlin’... I am gonna have B.O.B on standby, just in case. I hope you understand.” I say. 

“It’s okay. I get it. Talon had no idea I had plans to see you again. There’s no way I could have been brainwashed. But I understand, I do.” Amélie says. 

“I’m glad you understand. Sweet dreams beautiful.” I say as I switch off the bedroom light. 

“Bonne nuit.” Amélie whispers. 

For the first time in my life, I’m falling asleep with a beautiful woman on my chest and I wouldn’t change it for the world. 

It’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about how the in game noises of Widow dying literally sound like she's cumming... lol. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BY2djvSSrg heres a vid for reference. Skip to 0;48 if you want to let your imagination go crazy 
> 
> All mistakes made in this are mine. Please leave your thoughts! It inspires me to write more.


End file.
